


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow morning in bed in the Tower. Takes place during The Kingmaker. Peri/Erimem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

The days stretched out long and seemingly without end. The longer they stayed in the Tower the harder Erimem found it to keep track of the time. Days seemed to go by without her noticing. It was the routine they were stuck in she knew, but that didn't make it any easier to catch hold of the passing hours. The Tower was a prison and as such didn't allow for much variance in their schedule. The end result of the monotony was that the days seemed to blur into each other until it was hard to remember how long they'd been prisoners.

Right now though Erimem lay in bed enjoying a lazy morning. Eventually breakfast would be delivered for them, but until then she fully intended to wrap herself firmly in the blankets and shut the rest of the world out. The rest of the world had other plans as it showed when Peri wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into her neck, “What are you thinking about?”

“I was thinking that I'd stay in bed this morning,” Erimem replied as she felt the fingers on her stomach spread out until Peri's thumb was just below the curve of her breast.

Peri kissed her neck again and muttered, “Sounds like a good plan to me,” as she moved her thumb slowly.

Smiling, she leaned back into Peri's embrace and tilted her head to get a proper kiss. She felt Peri's hand move further up her torso until her thumb brushed over Erimem's nipple. “I was planning on sleeping.”

“Sleeping?” Peri questioned as she lightly pinched the nipple she had been playing with. “I suppose if you wanted I could get up and leave you to go back to sleep.”

“No, no that won't be necessary,” she hastened to assure Peri as she felt the hand leaving her breast. “I think you could persuade me to your plan.”

“Could I now?” Peri laughed into Erimem's hair as she returned her hand to its previous position. Erimem arched her neck as she again felt kisses be placed on it again. She then let out a groan as Peri deftly pinched and pulled her nipple to hardness. Breakfast could wait, she thought as she relaxed into Peri's cleaver hands.


End file.
